Remember me!
by KatieWR
Summary: Edward ült a férfi mellett, és napok óta nem volt, aki elmozdíthatta volna onnan. Nem merte magára hagyni egy pillanatra sem." Ezt a történetet nem is akartam publikálni, mert nagyon elkapkodottnak érzem a végét, de most itt van Jó olvasást hozzá!


Remember me!

Edward ült a férfi mellett, és napok óta nem volt, aki elmozdíthatta volna onnan. Nem merte magára hagyni egy pillanatra sem. Nagyon aggódott érte. Az orvos szerint természetes, hogy most ennyit alszik, nem kellene ennyit aggódnia. Csak akkor tud pontosat mondani, ha Roy felébredt, addig kár izgulni bármin is. De ez Edet egy percre sem érdekelte. Ha el is mozdult mellőle csak pár percre, sietett vissza…  
Olykor olvasott, de legtöbbször csak az alkimista arcát figyelte. Tudni akarta, hogy minden rendben vele, mert biztos, hogy minden rendben, máshogy nem is lehet!  
Orvosok, nővérek, egyéb látogatók jöttek-mentek, ahogy teltek a napok, Roy viszont csak nagy' sokára tért magához…

Vett egy mélyebb levegőt, megmozdította a fejét, sóhajtott egyet. A szőke felkapta a fejét, elmosolyodott, amikor megpillantotta a sötét tekintetet, mely egyenes Rá nézett. Felállt és megölelte.  
- Örülök, hogy jobban vagy, Roy… - suttogta valódi örömmel.  
- Bocs, de nem iskolában lenne a helyed, kölyök? – érdeklődte a Mustang pár torokköszörülés után. – És nem szállnál le rólam? – Itt kezdődtek a problémák…

- Minden rendben van, pár nap múlva kiengedhetjük, ha gondolja – mondta az orvos.  
- Remek!  
- Na, de… - kezdett volna ellenkezni Edward.  
- Persze, az emlékezetével más a helyzet – vágott a szavába. – Az a tény, hogy semmire nem emlékszik, bizony komoly dolog. De valószínűleg csak átmeneti, és hamarosan minden eszébe fog jutni. Addig pedig majd Edward vigyáz magára, igaz? – pillantott a fiúra.  
- Mi…? – pislogott meglepetten a szöszke. – Ja, igen, persze. Vigyázok az Ezredesre – bólintott.  
- Akkor jó – helyeselt a doktor. – Egy pillanatra velem jönnél? – A szőke utána lépett ki a kórteremből. – Ha lehet, ne izgasd fel semmivel, jó? A szakmai dolgokkal is óvatosan.  
- Persze – bólogatott újra. – Vigyázok Rá – ismételte el. Az orvos ismét helyeselt, majd távozott. Ed pedig kénytelen volt visszamenni a férfihoz. Kissé kedvszegetten lépett be, de persze örült, hogy Roynak fizikailag semmi baja, az amnézia pedig nem örökre szól. Beverte a fejét… Majd eszébe jut minden… Legalábbis nagyon remélte.  
Amikor megpillantotta Royt, Ő épp az egyenruháját nézegette, azon belül is a kesztyűjét forgatta a kezében. Ed rögtön odaugrott és kikapta a kezéből.  
- Ezt nem kellene – mondta.  
- Hé! Az csak egy kesztyű! És az enyém! Add vissza! – parancsolt Rá a fiúra, aki erre megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem adom a kezedbe, mert nem tudsz vele bánni. Veszélyes. – Már értette, mire mondta az orvos azt, hogy a szakmai dolgokkal óvatosan. Roy nem emlékszik az alkímiai tudására! Márpedig ha véletlenül működésbe hozza a kesztyűjén lévő kört, abból semmi jó nem származhat…  
- Mi veszélyes rajta?!  
- Ez az alkimistakesztyűd – felmutatta a kört. – Ha súrlódik az anyaga, szikrák keletkeznek, és ha véletlenül működésbe hozod a kört rajta, akkor tüzet gyújthatsz. Úgyhogy nem piszkálod – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
- Egyáltalán ki vagy Te, hogy parancsolgatsz itt nekem?! – érdeklődte élesen. Ed csak sóhajtott.  
- Már bemutatkoztam – mondta. – Mit akarsz még tudni?  
- Azt, hogy miért vagy ilyen szemtelen?  
- Te hisztizel! – mutatott rá. Bármennyire is szerette a férfit, mostani viselkedéséből már elege volt. – De kezdjük inkább az elején… Hogy emlékszel, hány éves vagy?  
- Nem tudom, nem emlékszem – hangzott a válasz. Ed még kérdezett párat, de ugyanezt a választ kapta minden esetben. Így nem nagyon jutottak semmire, és a szöszke volt kénytelen helyretenni a férfit…

Pár nappal később, Roy éppen civil ruháit rángatta magára, mikor nyílt a kórterem ajtaja. Ő azzal a lendülettel maga elé rántotta az ágy körül lévő elválasztó függönyét, és csak a fejét dugta ki, hogy lebarnítsa a belépő szöszkét.  
- Megőrültél?! Kopogni nem tudsz?! – mordult a fiúra, aki rezzenéstelenül pillantott vissza rá.  
- Nem láttam semmit, megnyugodhatsz – hűtötte le. – Nem vagy ilyen szívbajos… - morogta maga elé.  
- Hogy mondod? – kérdezte a függöny mögül.  
- Nem szóltam – felelte. Roy egy kék farmerben, és egy fehér ingben lépett ki. Egyéb holmija egy táskában foglalt helyet.  
Ed bár maga vitte a ruhákat, most is, mint mindig, hosszan figyelte a férfit civilben. Olyannyira, hogy az meg is kérdezte:  
- Mi olyan érdekes rajtam?  
- Semmi, csak ritkán látlak civilben – fordította el a fejét a szőke.  
- Mehetünk? – tudakolta egyre türelmetlenebbül.

- Persze.

- Ez a lakásod – mondta, ahogy belépett az előszobába.  
A férfi figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy mennyire otthonosan mozog a helyiségekben, már az első pillanatban is.  
- Háló, fürdő, konyha – mutatta az ajtókat. – Nézz körül. – Ed a konyhába ment, és mélyet sóhajtva lerogyott az egyik székre. Tenyerébe temette az arcát, és próbált nem gondolni a helyzetre. Hamarosan visszatérnek Roy emlékei, és akkor nem lesz semmi baj. Felállt, és elindult a nappaliba. Rögtön sejtette, hogy a hálóban találja majd a házigazdáját.  
- Mondd csak… - kezdte Roy felpillantva rá.  
- Hm?  
- Van barátnőm?  
Eddel fordult egyet a világ. Tehát Roy tényleg nem emlékszik rá… Nyelt egyet a válasz előtt.  
- Nem tudom – vont vállat. – Nem érdekelnek a nőügyeid – jelentette ki, hite szerint nyugodt, természetesen hangon.  
- Tehát vannak…?  
- Miért?  
- Van pár szőke hajszál a párnámon…  
- Aha… - hagyta Rá.  
Közelebbről megvizsgálva a férfi rájött, a hajszálak színe bizony megegyezik Edward hajának színével. Furcsállva méregette a fiút, de az csak pár pillanat múlva jött rá, mire gondolhat.  
- Lehetnek az enyémek is – mondta ki.  
- Mit kerestél Te az Én ágyamban? – tette fel az ártatlannak tetsző, mégis veszélyes kérdést. Valamint tényleg foglalkoztatta, vajon mit csinálhatott a szőkeség az Ő fekhelyén…  
- Beteg voltam… - felelte. – Mivel az öcsém nem volt velem, kellett valaki, aki figyel rám. És nálad kötöttem ki. Megengedted, hogy az ágyadban aludjak, amíg jobban nem leszek – magyarázta a rögtönzött hazugságot.  
- Mikor is volt ez? – érdeklődte felvont szemöldökkel, hitetlenkedve.  
- A baleset előtt pár nappal – válaszolta gyorsan.  
- Értem – bólintott.  
- Majd eszedbe jut – nyugtatta pár szóval főleg magát. _– Majd eszedbe jutok_ – tette hozzá magában.  
- Biztosan… - értett egyet. Aztán figyelte a fiút, ahogy lehúzta kezeiről, majd zsebre gyűrte a kesztyűket. Furcsállta, hogy nyár elején kesztyűt hord, most megtudta, miért: a szöszke jobb karja mű volt.  
- Ne bámulj már – mordult Rá, majd kifordult a szobából. Mélyet sóhajtott. Ez nehezebb lesz, mint hitte…  
Az igazi gondok azonban akkor kezdődtek, mikor a szöszi bejelentette, hogy aznap éjjelre a lakásban marad.  
- Mi? Nincs saját lakásod? –kezdett kiakadni a férfi.  
- De van. De Te egyedül még a boltig sem találsz el. Amíg minden szükséges helyet megmutatok, maradnom kell – mondta határozottan. – Ne akadj ki, majd alszom a kanapén.  
- Na jó… - egyezett bele láthatóan kelletlenül Mustang, ami rosszul esett a szőkének.  
- Akkor ez megbeszélve! – vigyorodott el mégis, mintha semmi baja nem lenne. Roy nem veheti észre rajta, hogy nincs jól…

A férfi szemei csukva voltak, mikor Edward benyitott a szobába. Egyszerű fehér póló volt rajta, haja kibontva. Komor tekintettel figyelte a számára gyönyörű alvó arcot. Szerette volna, ha minél hamarabb visszatérnek az emlékei, de még csak pár nap telt el… Ezzel nyugtatta magát. Az orvos szerint ritka az emlékezetvesztés ilyen helyzetekben, tehát Roy rendbe fog jönni!  
- Aludj jól – suttogta alig hallható halkan a fiú, majd nehéz szívvel bár, de kiosont a szobából.  
Leereszkedett a kanapéra, majd lefeküdt, és magára húzta a takarót. Annak illata nagyon hasonlított a férfiéra, így nyugtatóan hatott Rá. Az illattal az orrában, szeme előtt kellemes emlékekkel aludt el.

Mustang a falat bámulta, és gondolkodott. Miért nézett be még egyszer a fiú, mikor egy órával ezelőtt már elköszöntek egymástól?

Reggel halk motozásra, óvatos léptekre ébred.  
- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte álmosan.  
- Keresek – hangzott a felelet.  
- Mit?! – emelte fel a fejét a szőkeség, és álomittasan pislogott a felforgatott nappalira.  
- Nem tudom – jött a válasz.  
- Aha, jó. Majd pakolj össze – morogta, és visszaejtette a fejét a párnájára.  
Roy kihúzott egy újabb fiókot, s belenézve alaposan megforgatta a tartalmát. De továbbra sem érezte úgy magát, hogy megtalálta, amit keresett. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy az orra előtt van, amit ennyire hiányol, mégis hajtotta az érzés, hogy valami rettenetesen hiányzik…

Teltek a napok, de Ed bizakodó maradt, Roy majd csak fog emlékezni… Végül talán arra sikerült emlékeznie, hogy a szöszi idegenvezetőjét és vigyázóját igenis jó mindenfélével piszkálni. Ednél ekkor jelentkeztek az első negatív gondolatok, s kezdett feszülni az a bizonyos cérna.  
Ed sokáig elviselte a megjegyzéseket, mert az orvos szerint Roy csak feszült volt, mert alig tudott magáról valamit, és zavarta, hogy a szöszke többet tud róla, mint Ő maga. Másfelől a doki abban is biztos volt, hogy amint rendbe jött, bocsánatot fog kérni.  
Edward ebben egyre jobban kételkedett. Kezdte egyre rosszabbul érezni magát a férfi közelében, s bár ezt igyekezett nem mutatni, mégis észrevehető volt, hogy egyre kevesebbet beszél vagy mosolyog. Visszaszólni nem akart, Ő nem akarta bántani a férfit.  
Viszont egyre többet gondolkodott, nem túl kellemes dolgokon. Mi van, ha Roy otthagyja, miután rájött, ki Ő? Mi van, ha Rá soha többé nem fog emlékezni, vagy csak évek múlva ébred egyszer arra, hogy emlékszik?  
A szöszke félt ezektől a verzióktól; túlságosan szerette férfit ahhoz, hogy otthagyja… De lassan nem látott más utat… Végül az első használható ötlet Hawkeye Főhadnagytól jött.  
- Sokat bánt Téged, ugye? – kérdezett rá a nő egyenesen egy séta közben. Mustang valahol a közelben udvarolgatott egy kedvesen mosolygó virágárus lánykának, aki elbűvölve hallgatta. A fiú csak lehajtott fejjel bólintott, majd azért megjegyezte:  
- Majdnem, mint régen. Csak most jobban fáj…  
- Mi lenne, ha hazautaznál pár napra? Addig beszélek a fejével… - ajánlotta fel.  
- Nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét a szőke alkimista. – Úgy nem lenne, aki figyel Rá…  
- Addig vigyázok Rá Én – mosolygott a nő kedvesen.  
- Azt hiszem, az jó lenne – egyezett bele.  
- Holnap akár mehetsz is.  
- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el sok idő után újra őszintén.

- Uram, kérem, hagyja abba az udvarlást – szólt hűvösen a főnökére Riza.  
- Még egy italt sem? – kérdezte elkámpicsorodva Mustang.  
- Ha nem is emlékszik Rá, van kedvese, aki várja magát – figyelmeztette.  
- Tényleg? És ki az? Hol van most? – kapott a szón.  
- Igen. Nem mondhatom meg, sajnálom – felelte a nő.  
- Akkor kiszedem Edwardból… - tervezte előre a fiú vallatását.  
- Talán ha kevesebbet bántaná, elmondana ilyesmiket is – közölte a véleményét a Főhadnagy.  
- Azt mondta, nem tud ilyesmikről…  
- A helyében Én is ezt mondta volna – indult ki az irodából.  
- Várjon már, ezt hogy érit?! – sietett utána a férfi.  
- Mit hogy értek?  
- Amit az előbb mondott!  
- Mit mondtam? – érdeklődött.  
- Hát, hogy… Mindegy… - adta meg magát. Ezt is Edből kell majd kiszednie, ha visszajött…

A szöszke egy sóhajjal nyomta le a kilincset, majd belépett az irodába. Mustang civilben ült az egyik kanapén, míg Hawkeye az asztalnál foglalt helyet, és az Ezredes munkáját végezte, mint helyettes.  
- Jó napot – köszönt elsőként.  
A Főhadnagy kedvesen felmosolygott a fiúra.  
- Szervusz, Edward. Hogy vagy?  
- Jól, köszönöm – eresztett meg egy mosolyt Ő is. – Itt minden rendben volt? – pillantott a férfira. Az még nem is szólt, csak Őt nézte…  
- Persze, akár mehetnek is.  
- Az jó, úgyis beszélni akartam Edwarddal – állt fel a férfi.

- Neked is szia – köszönt Mustangnak. – Mehetünk. Viszlát! – búcsúzott a fiú, és már ki is lépett a folyosóra.  
- Merre jártál? – érdeklődte Roy.  
- Otthon az öcsémnél meg a szerelőmnél, karbantartáson – adott választ.  
- Merre van Neked azaz otthon? – kíváncsiskodott tovább.  
- A Keleti városon túl, a hegyek között egy fennsíkon, Riesenboolnak hívják. Kis város, ott születtünk. Egyszer jártál már ott.  
- Igen? Mikor?

- Régen. Majd eszedbe jut – sóhajtott aprót.  
- Miért mondod mindig ezt? – kérdezte.  
- Mert az orvos szerint így lesz. Akkor minek tépjem a szám?  
- Ez nem hozzáállás – jegyezte meg.  
- Arról nem volt szó, hogy a Hadnagy meg is nevel… - sóhajtott fel.  
- Ne tereld a témát – figyelmeztette. – Folyton csak titkolózol.  
- Ne most borulj ki – kérte.  
- Talán akkor beszélj egyenesen! – parancsolt Rá.  
- Tudod, ha kicsit képes lennél emberszámba venni, talán még meg is gondolnám a tanácsot! – vágott vissza élesen.  
- Nehéz emberszámba venni valakit, aki ha nem ugrál, észre sem veszem… - gondolkodott hangosan.  
A szöszke felmordult, de nem válaszolt, csak megszaporázta a lépteit. Nem akarta, hogy látsszon, mennyire fájt neki ez a megjegyzés.  
Roy könnyen lépést tartott vele, s valahol nem értette a fiú viselkedését.  
- Miért nem szólsz vissza? Mindenkitől azt hallottam, milyen lobbanékony a természeted, mégsem mondasz soha semmit, akármit is mondjak…  
A fiú megtorpant. Szíve fájdalmasan vert. De nem szólt – most sem.  
- Végül is, mindegy. Akkor csak még jobban idegesítenél, ha folyton pattognál… - gondolta végig, majd bólintott.  
Az ifjú alkimista nem ment tovább. Lehajtotta a fejét, bal keze ökölbe szorult.  
- Megbántanálak… - mondta halkan.  
- És? – fordult vissza félig Mustang.  
- És… - kezdte, de megakadt. Sóhajtott egyet. – És az ember nem bántja azt, akit szeret! – fejezte be a mondatot. Felnézett, szemei árulkodtak az érzéseiről.  
Roy elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a kétségbeesett tekintetű szöszkére. Az egy pillanatig még állt, majd futásnak eredt az utcán. Mindegy hová, csak el innen…  
- Edward, várj! – kiáltott utána, de a szőke meg sem hallotta.

Ahogy Roy utána indult, lövések dördültek, talán a közeli lőgyakorlati pályán. A férfi megtorpant, hirtelen lett zúgó fejfájása, be kellett hunynia a szemeit. A fejfájás gyorsan erősödött fel, hirtelen jutott eszébe egyszerre minden. Minden a helyére került, amit eddig nem tudott, s ez pillanatnyi nyugalmat hozott neki. Aztán újra aggódni kezdett – a fiú miatt. Meg kell keresnie! Rohant utána.

Ed egy domboldalon ücsörgött, térdeit felhúzva és átkarolva; bámulta a naplementét. Ezek után félt még egyszer Roy szeme elé állni. Tudta, most valószínűleg ez még rá is tett egy lapáttal az eddigi kellemetlenségekre. Mélyet, reszelőset sóhajtott. Homlokát egyik térdének támasztotta, bámult maga alatt egy fűcsomót, aztán szorosan behunyta a szemeit. Meg akart nyugodni. Rendezni akarta az érzéseit, gondolatait.  
Hirtelen egy kéz ért hozzá, majd szinte rögtön két erős kar ölelte át, s kellemes meleg test simult a hátának. Érezte, a férfi szíve hevesen ver, kissé kapkodta a levegőt is, futhatott. De a szöszkét remegés rázta meg a közelségtől, a levegővétel is nehezére esett hirtelen…

- Ed, mi a baj? – a régen hallott lágy hangsúlyra csak még erősebben szorította össze a szemeit. – Félsz tőlem?  
- Bántani fogsz… - suttogta halkan, szomorú hangon.  
- Az ember nem bántja azt, akit szeret – felelte Roy kedves hangja.  
- … és Te gyűlölsz engem – tette hozzá egyre halkuló hangon. – Annyira hiányzol… - susogta olyan halkan, hogy szinte még Ő maga sem hallotta. Csak ki akarta mondani, még akkor is, ha senki nem hallja meg…  
A férfi szorosabban ölelte, s a fülébe súgta:  
- Te is nekem, Szöszkém. Ne félj, nem bántalak. Sajnálom…  
Nem szólt semmit, csak nyugton ülve tűrte, hogy Mustang ölelje – vagy bármit tegyen vele. De Roy csak a karjaiban tartotta. Érezte, hogy a fiú lassan megnyugszik, de biztos volt benne, hogy még beszélnie kell vele.  
- Gyere, menjünk haza – szólt halkan. Elengedte, felállt, majd kezet nyújtott a szöszkének is.  
Ed felpillantott Royra, az eddig hideg sötét szemek most szeretettel néztek Rá. Elfogadta a felajánlott kezet, Ő is felállt, és kérdőn nézett Mustangra, aki továbbra is fogva a bal kezét indult el, így kénytelen volt követni.  
Csendben tették meg az utat Roy házáig. A kapuban viszont Ed megtorpant, óvatos mozdulatokkal kihúzta kezét a fogásból és hátrébb lépett. Zavartan nézett a férfira.  
- Mi az? – érdeklődte, nem tudva, a szőke miért állt meg.  
- Jobb, ha most megyek – mondta.

- Nem maradsz? – lepődött meg.  
- Pár nappal ezelőtt elküldtél… Azt mondtad, ne jöjjek többet vissza… Nem akarlak zavarni… - magyarázta halkan, fájdalommal a hangjában.  
A férfi sóhajtott, emlékezett az esetre. Nagyon dühös volt Edre akkor, pedig így visszagondolva egy semmiségen akadt ki. És nagyon megbánthatta a fiút azzal, hogy csak úgy kitette.  
- Nem zavarsz, hiszen Te is tudod – mosolygott Rá kedvesen. – Kérlek, gyere be, szeretnék mondani valamit.  
Edward végül bólintott, de mikor Mustang felé lépett, pillanatnyi ijedtség tükröződött az arcán – mint szinte mindig az utóbbi időben, ha közeledett felé. De Roy erre csak most figyelt fel.  
- Bízz bennem, csak beszélgetni szeretnék – nyugtatta.  
Az ifjú alkimista most megadóan bólintott.  
A ház azt az arcát mutatta, mint mindig: rend volt. Roy egyenesen a hálóba ment, míg a szöszke megállt a nappali ajtajában.

- Gyere nyugodtan – hívta kinézve a szobából, mire az a következő ajtóig engedelmesen ellépdelt. Roy az ágyán ült. Mosolygott most is, s a fiú ez alkalommal megbámulta az egyszerű gesztust a szeretett arcon.  
Olyan régen nem mosolygott Rá, olyan régen nem volt egy kedves szava hozzá, olyan régen nem tudott huzamosabb ideig a közelében maradni…  
- Kérlek, ne kelljen rángatni. Gyere kicsit közelebb – hívta.  
Pár lépésre állt meg tőle, fejét újra lehajtotta. Nem tudta, mit akar neki mondani, de úgy érezte az eddigieknél bármi jobb lesz.  
Roy elnyúlt, és megfogta Ed mindkét kezét – ahogyan szokta. Óvatosan lehúzta róluk a kesztyűket, amiket aztán maga mellé tett az ágyra. A szőke figyelte a mozdulatokat, olyan ismerősek voltak neki. Akaratlanul is kicsit közelebb lépett az ágyon ülőhöz, mire az kedvesen felmosolygott Rá.  
Aztán megölelte.

Edward egy percig csak állt, és hagyta, hogy Roy szorosan ölelje a derekát, majd jobbját óvatosan a hátára csúsztatta, bal kezével pedig beletúrt a fekete hajba. Olyan régen nem érhetett hozzá, s most a férfi bújik oda hozzá…  
Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Roy… jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Persze – bólintott lassan, majd felemelte a fejét és belenézett az aranyszín szemekbe. – És Te?  
- Jól… most már… - visszanézett a sötét szemekbe. Nem mert pislogni, nehogy álomi illúzió legyen csak a gyönyörű szempár. Szorosan hozzábújva ölelte meg a férfit, hogy az majdnem feldőlt az ágyon. Végül Mustang húzta magával a fiút az ágyra.  
Óvatos mozdulatokkal cirógatta a szöszke arcát, ért hozzá a hajához. Ed lehunyta szemeit, teljesen megnyugodott. Jól érezte magát, régen várta ezt a nyugalmat.

- Nem kellene elmenned az orvoshoz? – érdeklődte halkan Ed másnap reggel. Ugyan nem akart megmozdulni a kellemes ölelésben, de azért feltette a kérdést.

- Holnap nem ér rá? – kérdezett vissza álmosan Roy.  
- Nem vigyáztam Rád eleget? – sóhajtott fel.  
- De, de… - a férfi is sóhajtott egyet. – Kisírhatunk még nekem egy kis betegszabadságot… - gondolkodott el.  
- Az jó – bólogatott elmosolyodva.

Az orvostól indultak visszafelé, mikor Edward hirtelen megtorpant.  
- Mi az? – fordult hátra Roy.  
- Mire emlékszel…? – érdeklődte a fiú.  
- Mármint a balesetről? – A szöszke csak bólintott. – Megtámadtak minket… A pisztoly golyója nem ért, de elestem…  
- A padkába sikerült beverned a fejed – tájékoztatta. – Úgy megijedtem… - sóhajtotta.  
- Semmi baj, már jól vagyok – nyugtatta kedvesen. – De Te is megsérültél, nem?  
- Csak karcolás, és már rég semmi bajom – legyintett. – Azokat a bénákat meg elintéztem.  
- Köszönöm – lépett hozzá közelebb, s megölelte a fiút. – És sajnálom.  
A szöszke csak felmosolygott Rá.

_Katie Cat; 2009. szeptember 3. – november 4._


End file.
